marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravencroft Institute
The place later grew to one of the leading Maximum Security facilities in the country specializing in the treatment of superhuman criminals. | HistoryText = Origin 15th century The land where the Ravencroft Institute was built had been seen as cursed by the local indigenous tribes since before the 15th century, having been claimed as the territory of a cannibalistic cult that worshiped the dark god Knull. 16th century Giovanni da Verrazzano was exploring the region in 1524, some of his men went missing. He led a search party for the missing men and eventually found the men's remains on the land. His men had been skinned and chopped into pieces, and those pieces were arranged in a spiral. Verrazzano was so spooked by what he saw that he ended his exploration of the continent early. 17th century The first holding facility built was a single wooden cell constructed in 1664 to house Cortland Kasady, a settler who had been driven insane by the cult and become a murderous cannibal. Cortland escaped, murdering his wife Molly Ravencroft. 18th century In 1783, one of the final battles of the American Revolutionary War took place on the land. It was during the battle that the "original Captain America" was killed by a rogue cannonball. 19th century In 1804, a cult formed on the land that worshipped the extra-dimensional creature Shuma-Gorath. In 1820, the region was visited by the Headless Horseman the wielder of the Spirit of Vengeance. In 1862, Tyrannus lead an invasion of Tyrannoids from Subterranea, bursting through the ground interrupting a battle during the Civl War. In 1891, the Skrulls landed in the region to beginning an clandestine invasion Earth. One of them took the form of Teddy Roosevelt. At the end of the century Dr. Jonas Ravencroft, a descendant of Molly Ravencroft, founded a maximum-security psychiatric facility on the spot where his ancestor had been murdered. The construction of the facility was met with protest by the locals with a fire being started on the ground. One of the workers claimed to have been told by Mephisto to cave the foreman head in with a hammer, but finally the building was completed. He kept a journal of the region's dark history and the sinister occurrences that transpired. Ravencroft's journal was buried in the building's foundations, where it was preserved for centuries. 20th century In 1909, Jonas continued to receive the country's most unusual patients, one being a man claiming to be Sir Percy of Scandia. He also took on two new doctors; Dr. Nathaniel Essex from England and Dr. Claudia Russell from Romania. Another patient was a man named Logan, who was being accused of being the "Knickerbocker Knifer" serial killer. One of the orderlies came to confront the man, revealing himself to be Victor Creed. He was stopped by Dr. Essex who wanted the man's arm. Later, Dr. Russel learned about his treatment and tried to save him. She was confronted by Creed who tried to kill her, but she turned into a werewolf and attacked. She was tranquilized by Dr. Essex, who sent a letter to Dr. Ravencroft from Dr. Russel claiming to have resigned before vivisecting her in his experiments. Dr. Essex eventually left the institute, but not before having created a hidden laboratory with countless unusual specimens. In 1918, they locked up the Master of World a man claiming to be a 40,000-year-old caveman, though the doctors figured his age to more likely be around 40 years old. In 1923, a young Al Capone and Silas Burr escaped from the institute. In 1932, a strange creature known only as the Skin Walker was brought to the facility. During World War II, Weapon Plus commandeered the institute and began conducting experiments on the inmates with the aid of Count Dracula - turning several of them into grotesque vampiric monstrosities. When Captain America and Bucky Barnes attacked the institute looking for a friend of theirs, Jonas Ravencroft unleashed the vampiric monsters on the Weapon Plus personnel before committing suicide. Towards the last quarter of the century Louise Kasady was sent to the institute and given un-sedated electroshock therapy while pregnant; the apathetic doctors providing no assistance to her while she was giving birth or her child Cletus when he was born with a nuchal cord. Modern History Dr. Ashley Kafka came to run the facility after she demonstrated great skill in treating super-criminals with her psychiatric skills, the US government assigned her to the Ravencroft Institute. One of her first patients she treated there was Vermin a former orderly turned into a rat-like monster. Carnage Cletus Kasady became a notorious cereal killer and was captured and sent the institute. However when they did blood tests the Carnage symbiote re-awoke and killed the guards and the doctors. While Carnage was busy with his murdering he met Shriek who was locked in a cell. He released her in order to increase his ratio of kills per time. Judas Traveller Dr. Judas Traveller was fascinated with the nature of evil and visited various villains at the facility. He learned of their hatred towards Spider-Man, he used his powers to take control of the institute and draw the web-slinger. Then he posed an ethical dilemma to Parker: If Spider-Man failed, all the inmates would be killed. However, if Traveller was defeated, they were to be set free. M-Day After the M-Day, Sally Floyd came to Ravencroft Asylum to see the results of the Scarlet Witch's reality-warp on the mutant patients. There she found only three powered mutants instead of the 77 who were residing in the Asylum before the "flash", including Prism. The remaining powered mutants managed to avenge themselves from other patients who bullied them. Vengeance of the Moon Knight Aided by Scarecrow, Bushman and the Hood broke into Ravencroft, slaughtered the staff, released the Great Wall and Herman the German, and lobotomized dozens of the other patients in order to create an army for use against Moon Knight. Moon Knight defeats Bushman, who suffers a psychotic break and is admitted to Ravencroft. Massacre The criminal known as Massacre he was placed in Ravencroft. However, he soon escaped and shot Dr. Kafka in the process. Destruction When Cletus Kasady was reanimated and took control of the Knull-worshiping cult, he had Jameson - who he had infected with an offshoot of his symbiote - kill the guards and lure Spider-Man and Venom into a trap. Kasady infected the inmates with pieces of his symbiote, turning them into Carnage doppelgängers. Carnage claimed the asylum as a base for the cult, resurrecting Demogoblin using Frances Barrison as a sacrifice. However, Deadpool unwittingly interrupted the cult's rituals and burned the asylum to the ground to escape. Uncovered Secrets and Reconstruction Crimelord Wilson Fisk - using his clout as mayor of New York - financed the cleanup of the destroyed asylum, intending to have it rebuilt to further his own nefarious purposes. During the cleanup, Jonas Ravencroft's journal was discovered, as was as an underground facility hidden under the south wing. Despite Reed Richards' efforts to ensure that the rebuilt Ravencroft Institute was a proper psychiatric institution, it was rebuilt as a prison for dangerous supervillains, with John Jameson lamenting that history would only repeat itself. Proving this prediction true, Fisk hired supervillains Norman Osborn, Tony Masters, Mac Gargan, Karla Sofen, and Roderick Kingsley as staff members. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Staff & Patients | Notes = | Trivia = * Ravencroft is similar to DC's Arkham Asylum. | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ravencroft * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Ravencroft }} Category:Organizations Category:Hospitals Category:Asylums Category:Prisons Category:Weapon Plus Bases Category:Mister Sinister Bases